It's Kinda Like Magic
by Lacy Day
Summary: So your a witch?" he asked. "Yes I am, are you a wolf?" she coo'd. Their eyes met for just a moment. She was the first to look away. "The Wolf, the Witch, and some damn imprinting, what a story," she groaned. "I'd read it.." And his lips met hers. E x OC
1. Chapter 1

_Embry's Pov._

This sucked. I hated watching every minute, no second of it. The way they look at each other, sickens me. A shape shifter and their imprint were bonded by so much love. Love was something so desirable. Something I would never have. Imprinting, was suppose to be like "magic". There's nothing more magical about my damn life. I turn into a giant wolf for god's sake.

"Hey Embry, pass that tray of mashed potatoes", Emily's kindhearted voice said. Though her love for cooking kept her on top of things, she needed more help then just passing plates. She was pregnant. I realized I had been out of it, and snapped back into reality. I passed the tray to Emily who served little 6 year old Claire. It had been four years now that Quil and Claire first imprinted, and Quil is still happy as ever sitting next to the little girl. It had been two years after we joined Jacob's pack. It was fun while it lasted I guess. He and the Cullens went up to Alaska about five months ago and told us to go back to La Push to protect the reservation.

"Embry, are you alright man, you haven't eaten any thing?" I heard Jared ask across the table, who was next to Kim.

The original pack was pretty much full of imprints now. Sam and Emily, married, expecting their baby soon to be born, Jared and Kim who recently got engaged., Paul and Rachel who take unusually 'long walks' on the shore of La Push, Jacob and Nessie, oh god where do I start with them?! Collin thinking about Heather every single second, and Brady who imprinted on some 4 year old girl, Kayla, that Emily babysits. I sighed; the only people that haven't imprinted from the original pack were the Clearwaters, Seth and Leah, and I. Seth takes things surprisingly optimistic, as for Leah she was actually sorta grim about Nessie and Jacob.

"Yeah I'm fine", I replied coldly, and the other side talk began again.

"So Kim when's the wedding gonna be?" I heard Emily ask.

"I want it sometime in August, when the leaves are changing colors", Kim replied girly and excited, "And also I want all the bride's maids in red," she squealed. I heard Jared let out a laugh and kissed Kim full on the lips.

My face twisted, I need to get out of here. I quickly strode out of the house without saying anything just to find Paul and Rachel smooching near the house.

"I love you so much Paul, you are my world, oh gosh I love you", Rachel cried before smashing her lips to Paul is just disgusting to look at them. To look at anyone as a matter of fact. Soon without notice a burst into a wolf. Not caring about clothes or who saw me at all. I did what Jake did before, and now I understood why.

I ran.

* * *

_Phoebe's Pov._

"Order's Up", I heard some random chick yell at the fast food restaurant in a high pitched voice.

"Number 86! Number 86 People!" she screamed again. Holy cow she was annoying as hell with that voice, I groan nauseously. I slurped my drink's straw casually before exiting the noisy restaurant. I could still hear the girl from outside. I heard her scream again number 86. I just had to do something, it's driving me insane. I took a deep breath.

**_"That voice is sprung, make her bite her tongue,"_** I muttered.

I felt a small change in the wind, but then it went back to normal. I heard a group of laughter coming from some adolescents that just came through the fast food restaurants door.

"Dude that was hilarious! The pip squeak voice girl totally chomped her tongue haha! She's spitting out blood on the front counter! So nasty haha!" some kid laughed.

I smirked and continued my way down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

_Embry's Pov._

I ran as far as I could. I soon reached some sort of town. Its buildings were pretty mundane, but one caught my scent and vision. It was a tall, two stories, faded green house. It's stench was horrible like vampires. I didn't want to go near there alone. I was about to phase back, when I realized I didn't have any clothes. So I ran back into the forest.

"Ughhh", I groaned but it came out as a whimper. Darn wolf instincts.

Suddenly I heard someone humming. It was very pretty, no, beautiful. Like an angel singing a lullaby. But why was something like that coming through the forest? Then it had just stopped. I wanted it to keep continuing so badly. I whimpered again, but it didn't come back. I sighed. I really needed some clothes, unless I wanted to be the naked boy running around. I felt someone phase and the connection between minds began.

_"Yeah you don't wanna do that", I heard Quil say. His mind bombarded me with questions._

_"I can still hear you?" I asked._

_"Well apparently, stupid"_

_"Shut it."_

_"What's that damn sound?"_

_"Wait… what are you talking about?"_

_"Well you keep thinking of that voice."_

_"But I don't know where it's coming from?" I started thinking of how beautiful that sound is._

_"Well go find her man, stop being such a sissy." Quil had phased back._

I didn't need to think twice. I listened to the sounds of the forest. Then heared faint leaves cracking and the faint humming again. I strode quickly my lullaby.

* * *

_Phoebe's Pov_

I ended up back at headquarters, sitting outside the faded blue, one story house that was completely indulged by forest. I was sitting on the grass yard outside with a book on my lap. I glaced at the cover, "Rhyming Dictionary for Dummies." It read. I groaned loudly, before slamming myself down on my back laying, out on the grass.

"Why does everything have to rhyme?" I yelled into the abyss. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"FEEBS, WHY ARE YOU DISTURBING THE PEACE!" I heard Dominic yell from the door teasingly. I hated that nickname.

"I told you not to call me that", I replied back.

I hated being the youngest of the cult. We weren't related in any biological way, but Dominic and Damien always treated me like their little sister. I hated it. In a cult of five people though, Dominic was my favorite. He was like an older brother to me when I first was initiated into this cult. I rolled over to look him straight in the eye. He was standing in a very feminine position, both of his hand on his hips. He wore a black undershirt under a designer purple vest with black skinny jeans.

"Why that's my nickname for you! I'm now crushed by your opinion, let me go weep in sorrow," he cried sarcastically

"Oh shut up," I muttered.

"Fine," he spat then smiled. His hand came up, as if it was to say talk to the hand. I stuck my tongue out in a scowled expression, but he had already closed the door behind him. I decided to get up for a walk.

* * *

I had been at least half an hour in the forest now. At one point I started humming very loudly and obnoxiously getting all my anger out. I walked through the forest barefoot, which pretty much sucked, for lack of a better word. I felt the damp soil and crushed leaves dig into my skin. I began to hum again but very softly this time. The forest had taken away all my anger and frustration. Learning spells was hard, especially if your in danger and you have a brain lock and can't think of anything to rhyme with.

I started quietly to sing "Seasons of Love" from Rent. I hated my voice. It was between alto and soprano, making it hard to say things in high pitch or very deeply. As I wandered through the undergrowth reciting the lyrics from my favorite musical, my voice became louder and louder. I was now singing like I would be if I were on broadway.

"Seasons of L—" But I cut off the note because I heard a rustling behind me. I swore under breath, "I swear Dominic if that's you I'm gonna…"

A dark gray wolf, no more like a wolf- bear thing was staring behind me. Its eyes pleaded with mine. They were a beautiful color, a light brown. It was kind of a magnificent sight. I wasn't afraid at all it was just some really pretty wolf looking at me. I realized I should act more human.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. The wolf cowered and whimpered lowing its body to the ground to make itself look smaller. I smiled, it was so cute and adorable. I approached it and sat down next to the furry thing. My hands played with the fur on top of his head and scratched behind his ears. He licked my cheek and I let out a giggle.

I felt the wind shift, I liked this moment a lot.

Suddenly I felt the wolf start to growl ferociously. He jumped in front of me, almost in a defensive stance. I saw pale, white skin and groan again for like the 10th time today. I scooted to the side of the defensive wolf, wrapping my arms all the way around it big furry neck.

"Stop killing the animal Simon! I haven't seen a deer outside in the morning anymore! Jeeze! What's wrong with you people?!" I teased him angrily.

"Oh not you again," his expression fading dull," It's Feebs right? No it was Felice right? Oh wait no it was Feefee like a little dog!"

"My name is Phoebe okay?! Get it right, Fuhh Eee Beee…" I coo'd on annunciating my name.

"I'm outta here," he said before sprinting away in a flash. I look towards the wolf. He seemed in abit of shock.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you," I said comforting as I started to pet him again. I buried my head in his fur and I felt him sniff my hair.

Quietly I whispered, "Make him smell a deer, but it's actually his fear."

Somewhere off in the distance I thought I heard some slapping, most likely his ex girlfriend slapping him.

* * *

I'm gonna try to get the next chapter in later on today.

Read and Review?


	3. Chapter 3

_Phoebe's Pov_

_--Something rumbled and gasped not far from where I was. I could hear people talking. Hints of anger and desperation were clear in sound. I felt scared. Unknowing of what I should do. I pushed off the thin layers of bedspread, and slowly slipped off my bed frame. One foot after another, I began to wobble quietly. Trying to make my steps quiet as I could. Darkness filled the room as I wandered among the down the pictured filled and full of paintings corridor into the living room. Only moonlight lit the hallway, making my eyes adjust slowly. There seemed to be candlelight in the living room, because a oddly vivid reddish tint eminated the room. I could see two shadows along the wooden floor. From the open doorway, I peeked through. There was fire. Alot of it. It circled around a man, like a serpent._

_"It's time for you to face death, like you should've along time ago."_

_My eyes dashed to the second figure. Long platinum blond curls hung from her head, tinted lightly red from the fire. Sweat that dripped down her face, her hand was up exposing the many bracelets and rings on her arm. Something light blue glowed in her hand._

_Mom._

_My feet ran to her, as fast as they could. I tripped over my own feet, but I continued to crawl to her. I cried and screamed to her, but my mouth would not make a sound. I finally made it towards her, her eyes met with mine. Her mouth wide open. Her eyes quickly flashed from the man to me then the man and finally rested on me._

_"Phoebe MOVE," she screamed, but I couldn't. I heard a roar of wind, and blaze encircled my mom._

_I felt so out of my mind. Everything had been rushing so fast. Finally. Fire enclosed my entire vision. I screamed, but then, even I knew;_

_No one could even hear me.--_

* * *

Eyes flashed open and I sat up in bed. Dreams suck. My heart was racing and pumping, and my breath un even. It felt as if something could rip out of my chest. Moonlight was bright in the room. Making my thick white bedsheets, glow in the darkness. The door was shut closed. I jumped out of bed, which, was kind of hard because there was so many damn pillows in the way. Across the wide room, I sat on the big windowsill. I put my cheek against the cold glass. I felt cold. Not so much in temperature, but inside, I felt alone, like I've grown a secret sadness inside me. My hand rose to my eyes. A light blue aura shone in my hand. I remembered what Mom told me the nights before it happened. I was only just a kid then.

_"One day, I won't be here," she had paused, "You know how your afraid of the dark? Well I'm afraid of it too sometimes. For darkness is scary. But-" She stopped to grab my childish hand, and kissed the center of my palm. "This light will keep you strong, and the angels now will guide you, You are whom I cherish, even when my time has perished."_

I had no idea what she meant. Soon enough as I grew, magic in me became more visible, and stronger.

For awhile I was trapped in sorrow. I looked out to the view of the window. There was a forest and trees, and a city lights still bright in the distance. My eyes rested on the forest. I remembered the gray bear wolf. My mind rested on the wolf. The emotions I felt. But somehow, someway, I felt warm. I grabbed my pencil and notebook and began to sketch a certain wolf.

-

Mornings sucked even more.. for me they did. I could go to school if I wanted to, but even as a witch, school still sucked the regular balls it did with humans. Dominic assigned me a task today, to go to some weird place called La Push. Apparently theirs been some sighting of many of wolfs there and murders and it became odd that a year or two ago the vampire coven alerted us that the Volturi were headed that way. Interesting.

At the break of dawn, I decided to leave the house. I grabbed my favorite thing about magic before I left:

Broomstick.

* * *

_Embry's Pov_

I hated when she left yesterday afternoon. She was too beautiful for this world. Lightly tanned, platinum blonde straight hair that flowed with the wind down to her lower black. Dark brown eyes that one can get lost in. Not to mention her curves, and that smile of hers. I would kill an army for her.

Pheobe. That's her name.

I had so many questions. Like what does she like? What does she hate? What is she scared of? How does she know a vampire? I needed more answers. I needed more of her. More of Pheobe.

I decided to come back home. I didn't show the news with anyone. I didn't even tell anyone I was back, except my mom of course knew when I busted through the door. She didn't really care for me. It was late morning already, almost lunch time. The sun was shining today, and a good salty breeze that blew the trees. I decided to run to Quil's house since it was not that far in human form. I was barefoot but I didn't mind.

I made it to Quil's house. I told him everything that happened. I couldn't hold it in. He grinned.

"So when are you gonna bring her here?" he asked.

"I don't know really", I said dumbly, "I haven't really, uh thought of that." It's true I had been too happy go lucky that I imprinted.

"Well first you should meet her in person bro, so she doesn't think a wolf is stalking her," he laughed then paused ,"Hey, let's throw a bonfire tonight, I heard Jake's near La Push with Nessie, even though Sam will be nervous about it."

"Jake's coming?" I was excited, "Awesome, I hope Jake doesn't reak of bloodsuckers"

"Enough about Jake go find her Em."

Leaving Quil's place, I walked back down the dirt road to my house. The wind created a peaceful rustling sound of the leaves. The wind had increased, slightly, but I couldn't feel it at all. Maybe it was cause I was like I stone wall to it. I stopped on the dirt road when I was infront of my house but something told me to keep going foward. Foward was the beach. I followed my insticts. I caught a familiar sweet scent. It was so sweet. It smelled like citrus. Soon my bare feet was walking through sand. The hot sand would've burned normal human feet, of courses not mine. The waves were crashing roughly against the shore. I followed the scent till my eyes found a lone figure who was leaning over herself in about waist high water. It was her.

She was holding her shin cussing loudly at herself, I could clearly see it was bleeding. The waves behind her crashed and engulfed her in the water. I bolted to the shoreline, but she had already came up from the water.

"Shit!" she yelled tossing her long hair out of her face. She stumbled her way to shore then came face to face infront of me. Her amazing lips were in a 'O' shape. Our eyes met and I could immediately feel the connection. 'Make your move idiot', my inner self screamed.

" I uh, well my name is uh, uhmm, are you.. uh crap uhm," I just sounded like a complete idiot. So stupid. 'C'mon make a comeback' my mind screamed.

"Hi," I said lamely.

"Hi," she beemed.


End file.
